This invention relates to water shields for motor vehicle doors, and more particularly to a rigid water shield having integrated wiring.
Doors for motor vehicles normally have openings through which components such as door locks and handles are mounted. In order to prevent water from penetrating from the outside of the door through the door openings, water shields are typically provided. Often such water shields are formed from a flexible membrane. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,803 shows a water deflector with wire harness seal. During application of a flexible water shield to the vehicle door, however, problems often arise with proper orientation of the water shield and completing its seal with the door. Rigid water shields are also known, and have fewer orientation problems because they are frequently equipped with built-in retainer clips that mate with predetermined locations on the door.
The present invention is a water shield for a motor vehicle. The water shield comprises a rigid substrate and a wire harness. The wire harness has a first terminal, a second terminal, and a connecting portion electrically connecting the first and second terminals. The connecting portion of the wire harness is substantially encapsulated within the substrate.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a rigid water shield.
Another object of this invention is to provide a water shield of the type described above which integrates the wire harness with the water shield.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a door for a motor vehicle that includes a water shield of the type described above.